Following Orders
by animexxfreakxx
Summary: Having a rather twisted past, Naomi Nishida had seen Karlheinz as her savior when he saved her from death's door. She owed him her life and would do anything follow any order that he gives her. So when he orders her to move to Japan and live with his sons, she couldn't say no. Wouldn't say no. Even if she hated it. Rated T for violence, sex themes and the Sakami siblings in general
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

 **Yes! It has come finally! My awesome diabolik lovers' fanfiction muhahaha *evil smile* Enjoy~!**

* * *

Raindrops fell from the overly grey sky, hitting the black umbrella that was held in the pale hands of a what seems to be a young teenage girl. Her half lidded eyes that were an unnatural red color that persons often thought were contacts, were trained on the two gravestones in front of her. She wore a simple black dress that was the same color as her hair that reached to her chin with two long parts of her thick hair resting on her shoulders that curled at the ends.

A sigh parts from her red lips as her eyes slowly move to her right. There standing beside her is a man that seem to have popped out of thin air. Not that she didn't sense him when he appeared though. The tall man wore a long black trench coat covering his frame, his right hand held an umbrella open above his head that also had a hat on top his long white hair.

"Karlheinz-sama, what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this lovely day in England of all places?" came her smooth voice, giving away nothing about what she felt at the moment. Even if she truly did feel great sadness of having lost her two siblings.

"I just came to give my condolences to the last Nishida that just happens to be you, Nao-chan." His gold eyes glance downwards and their eyes meet. "I truly am sad to hear of their deaths."

"They had it coming." Her eyes return to the two graves, a small smile coming to her rather pretty features- though it held no humor. "It was only fitting that they had to be destroyed."

And it was true. Breaking rules can only be justified by punishment, and their punishment was death.

"Do you not regret your decision?" Karlheinz asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl's lack of emotion. "Of what you did?"

Bending down, Naomi places a red rose on the gravestone to her right before placing a single Allium flower on the one on the left before standing up again. She doesn't answer and instead beings to walk out of the small cemetery, ankle red boots leaving small holes in the muddy path. Just at the gate, the dark haired girl stops and turns her head slightly to look back. She is not surprised to see that the man had not moved from his place in front of the two gravestones.

"I do not regret killing them. They should not have broken the rules and it is my job to make sure that they had followed those rules. Disobeying what I said led them to their destruction by my own hands." Another smile comes to her lips as she twirls the umbrella's handle between her hands. "Besides, it was you're command that I kill them, Karlheinz-sama. I can not disobey the orders of the Vampire King, now can I?"

She did not wait for his reply and instead continued on, humming a tune her steps rather care-free.

Karlheinz lets out a low chuckle, an amused look on his beautiful face. "That is true, Nao-chan. I wonder if you would follow _all_ my commands, if I were to ask you."

Once again, she stops hearing his words rather clearly despite the distance between the two, but she doesn't look around this time. "Of course I'll follow any command you give me. I owe you my life, Karlheinz-sama, as you were the one to have given me this second chance at life."

This time, he lets the teenager go, too amused with his thoughts to interrupt her once more.

 _Truly Naomi Nishida was an interesting girl, no matter her appearance._

* * *

 _Mail, more mail, fan mail, more fan mail..._

The girl lets out a sigh of boredom, dropping each envelope unto the marble counter of the rather large kitchen. Her pale hands hesitate on the last envelope from the small stack. The neat English letters are written by hand with black ink. She knew that handwriting anywhere. Turning the envelope over, she opens the sealed letter and begins to read it. Amusement flickers across her pretty features as she reads, not looking up when someone enters the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming back to bed?" His breath fans across her neck, his hands curling around her waist. The rather tall boy dips his head low and begins to kiss her neck, which she doesn't seem to notice or ignore at the moment, her attention still on the letter. Seeing that he wasn't getting a response, his brown eyes look to the letter that had capture his lover's attention. "What's that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Jon." She quickly closes the letter and turns around, not letting his hands remove from around her small waist. "Now, why don't we get back to bed, hm?"

She didn't know why she kept this boy around, but his entertainment in the bedroom satisfied her enough to keep him. But now, it seems that this will be the last day she'll have him to herself. Leading the now rather lustful boy to her bedroom, she lets him pick her up in his arms. She doesn't ignore the lips of the boy and instead returns it even more forceful causing him to groan.

"Let me satisfy you for once." she whispers against his lips, causing him to grin letting her push him unto the bed. Her long fingers trace the marks on his neck from where she had bitten him countless of times. Seeing him shiver under her touch, she gives him a smile. "Would you like me to drink from you?"

He doesn't answer and instead pulls the dark haired girl closer to him. She lets her tongue trail down from his throat to his chest as his hands hastily takes off the shirt from her. He doesn't wince when her fangs sink into his neck and instead lets out a loud moan of pleasure. He had already gotten used to the bites, to her rough way of getting things done.

"I'm sorry, Jon." Her voice whispers against his ear and the boy stops his groping of her chest.

 _What?_

Before another thought can run through his head, her hands had moved to either side of his head holding it quite tightly before making a swift movement to the left, breaking his neck.

Getting up from off him, Naomi slips the grey shirt that had belonged to Jon off and lets it slide to the floor. She doesn't look back t the king sized bed and instead moves to her closet where she rather leisurely slipped on proper clothing. A pair of red stocking under a black skirt and a blue long sleeved top is her choice of clothing, and she puts on a pair of black flats.

Running a hand through her chin length hair, she moves to the black cellphone on her bedside. Her eyes move to the dead boy on her bed and she heaves a sigh.

Her maids will clean that up for her. She didn't really care what they did with the body, they might just suck it dry before burying the remains.

Although the boy was very entertaining, she had business now to take care of.

"Hello, I was wondering if there are any available flights to Japan...?"

It seems that she had a new job to do.

* * *

Naomi stares blandly out the window of the car, red eyes taking in the sight of the mansion before returning her gaze inside the car to the man who seemed to be rather nervous. Handing the money over to him, she exited the car and quickly retrieved her luggage from the trunk of the yellow cab.

Slamming it close, she watches as the taxi driver didn't wait any longer and instead immediately drove off. She raises an eyebrow at the action before her eyes narrow in anger.

"Now that's just rude." She knew he had been rather frightened when she had appeared in his car as she was glaring at him when she had given him the directions to her destination in what must have been a frightening tone as he had squeaked a quick yes before taking off. Naomi knew it was partly her fault for his behavior but she wasn't really a morning person and her flight had been very long and she hadn't enough sleep.

Even a vampire needed it's sleep now and then. Pushing the gates of the large mansion open, she pulls her suitcase across the smooth road and into the yard. Closing it, she then began her walk to the front door. Moving around the large fountain, she finally made it to the front door that was actually two rather large doors with large knockers attached to them.

Taking one into her hand, she let it slam against the metal twice before stepping away. Five seconds later, it opened to reveal a teenage boy, who stood a few inches taller than her. He wore glasses but Naomi could see his red eyes, just like hers, behind the square frame glass.

"You must be Nishida-san." He says, eyes looking down on her. She gives him a nod. "I am Sakami Reiji, the second eldest son of the Sakami family."

"A pleasure, Reiji-san. Please call me Naomi." Giving a slight bow, she looks to him once more and sees that he pleased by her introduction. Moving aside, he gestures for her to enter. Inside, Naomi doesn't bother to take in her surroundings and instead looks back to Reiji who had closed the door.

"Come, I will introduce you to my brothers. Leave your luggage here, the servants will tend to them." Letting her hands remove from the handle of the suitcase, she follows after the teenager.

They enter into what seems to be a sitting area where a few teenaged boys sat in.

"These are my brothers, Naomi-san." He points to a blonde teenage boy who sat rather lazily in a chair to her left. "That is the eldest brother, Shuu, those are the triplets; Laito, Ayato and Kanato, and the youngest brother Subaru."

Her eyes flick across each person introduced, half lidded eyes taking in that almost each one didn't really seem to want to be here at the moment.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Nishida Naomi, pleasure to meet you all."

No matter, she didn't want to be there either. But orders were orders. And she would follow them, even if she hated them.

* * *

 **SO SO? What'cha think? Sorry about the semi-sex scene there ehehe. There won't be many of those as I really want to keep this story rated T... But if you think that it needs to be booted up to 'M' please don't hesitate to tell me... . I really don't wanna get in trouble.**

 **This is like a prologue to what is going to happen... Next chappie will be when Yui is introduced so please wait with me here :3 I just wanted to introduce you guys to see Naomi before she moved into Sakami household. Next chappie will follow the plot, kay? ^_^**

 **Please review! Wanna see what you think... Until next time... Chao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
**

 **Hey new chappie yay!**

 **Thanks going out to: chibianimefan26 (I'm glad it was ^_^. I'm also glad you love Naomi... I do too :3)**

 **kawaiijuuzou (thanks :) Ohohoho I'm happy she was mysterious *evil laugh*)**

 **Tatsumibishie ( Yes the image of this story is Naomi)**

 **Guest who is actually ReverseHaremFan1123 (Tahnk you!)**

 **My followers, favers and readers I love you all too ^_^ Thanks!**

* * *

Naomi could feel her left eye begin to twitch from annoyance as she sniffed the air. Slipping out of the pool, the dark haired girl wraps a towel around her form and with one step, has moved to the back porch of the huge mansion. Just as she sets foot on the porch, rain begins to fall from the now grey sky.

"What a perfect way to ruin a day of swimming." Her tone holds sarcasm as she fixes the white towel around her frame, hiding the red two piece from view. Not wanting to wait on the rain, the teenager finds her way to her bedroom, ignoring the knocking of the front door just as she appears in the house.

 _'Reiji'll get that.'_ Opening the door to her room, she is greeted by the warm colors of brown, dark green and yellow all representing a part of her room; dark green walls, dark brown flooring and yellow accessories to accent the colors. Her closet lights up when she walks in by a flick of the switch and Naomi strips out of the wet clothes and chooses some dry ones.

Five minutes later, she is looking in the mirror and gives her reflection a once over. The strapless black tank with a pair of dark blue jeans and black shoes, she shrugs before walking out of her room. It wasn't like she was going anywhere at the moment.

Naomi freezes in place as a scent reaches her nose, making her mouth slightly water with venom. The scent of a human has Naomi sighing in annoyance. Clenching her hands together, she begins her walk to berate the _idiot_ that brought anther human into the house without her permission.

It was her duty to watch over the brothers anyway, so disobeying her orders calls for punishment. Especially when she was given the okay by Karlheinz to do what she pleases when they didn't obey her.

* * *

Naomi didn't know what to think when a small human bumps into her when she was just about to enter the living room. The girl's back -which was tensed from fright- bumped into her as she backed away from the males that were in the room. Holding her shoulders, Naomi pushes the girl away, not really looking at her as her eyes find the second eldest son, Reiji Sakami.

"What's going on?" Yui looks around the person she had bumped into who was a rather tall girl with short black hair and droopy red eyes. Her skin was as pale as paper contrasting against the black top she wore. She wondered if she was another sibling also.

"We would like to know also." Reiji answers, looking to Naomi. "This girl appeared without any of my knowledge."

"Is that true?" It takes a while for Yui to understand that the pretty girl was speaking to her. Feeling gazes on her on her, the blonde tenses even more before answering.

"Y-yes." Her voice squeaks and Naomi sighs from annoyance of the sound of it. "I-i mean it could have been a mistake..."

"What? Didn't you know, you know-it-all?" The first eldest from the triplets, Ayato asks giving Naomi a sneer. Red eyes pass over the teen and a half smile comes to her face.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have kept it from you guys, now would I?" Ayato scuffs, looking away green eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Eh? Nao-yari doesn't know either?" Laito pouts, letting a arm slide around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders as he leans in with a smirk on his face. "That's so not like you, Nao-yari."

The girl doesn't budge from the close contact of the second oldest of the triplets, letting the hat-wearing boy have his fun nuzzling her black curls. Yui jumps when she feels a cold hand wrap around her neck as something wet slides down her cheek.

"You seemed jealous of the attention I was giving Nao-yari, so I decided to give some to you, Bitch-chan." She was shocked as to how the boy had moved so fast without her noticing. He licks her cheek once more which snaps her out of her thoughts and she jumps away. "So sweet too! I just have to take a bite."

"I thought I said that Ore-sama is going to be her first of everything!" Ayato snaps, grabbing the girl and pulling her away from Laito's view. This then starts an argument not only between Laito and Ayato, but the youngest of the triplets, Kanato who seems to hate being ignored.

"I want a bite too." He puts in, hugging the teddy bear in his arms even more tightly, his lilac eyes looking to Yui who shivers at the look. It seems she has been shivering a lot ever since she entered this house.

"Would all of you shut up!" Subaru snaps, clenching his fists looking ready to break something. Naomi sighs and moves to a chair that was a pretty light blue color and lets her feet prop up on the chair arm. It seems that none of the brothers had brought the girl here, so who could it have been?

"E-excuse me, I think this must have been a mistake." Yui says, making everyone's attention return to her. She begins to move, not wanting to stay here any longer. These people were... strange. "I'll be on my way!"

"Wait just a second. I am trying to verify the truth of what is going here. It would be rather impolite if you were to leave now." Reiji states, pushing up his glasses and making the short blonde stop in her tracks.

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" Shu's question has Naomi looking up, eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the lying figure just under the window in the sofa.

"Shu, do you know about this girl?" Reiji asks, an eyebrow raised at the sound of the eldest brother actually saying something on the matter.

"Maybe."

"What do you 'maybe'?" Naomi asks, eyes not removing from the unmoving boy in the sofa.

"I want an explanation." Kanato says, clearly impatient from his brother's leisure manner about the matter. Shu lets out a breath, clearly not liking to speak.

"That guy... he contacted me the other day. He said, 'We have a guest arriving from the church, so treat her with respect'."

"Huh?" Ayato, who had returned to his chair, looks from Yui to a still shut-eye Shu. "You're saying that Chichinashi here is the prospective bride?"

Yui lets out a gasp at his words, but is ignored by the six individuals.

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato says under his breath.

"More like a sacrifice than a bride." Laito laughs.

"Oh... and he also said not to kill her." Shu says, finally opening his eyes to reveal a bright blue color.

"Really?" The auburn haired boy whines, frowning at the words. "That means we'll have a very long relationship with her."

"It appears that there are no misunderstands." Reiji announces, looking to the girl. "So allow us to introduce ourselves." Pointing to the blonde haired boy, Reiji begins. "That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second eldest son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato," he points to the green eyed, red haired boy who sat in the chair grinning at her.

"You won't get away next time." Ayato promises, grin still in place.

"Kanato," Reiji continues, pointing to the short purple haired boy that had bags under his lilac eyes.

"Please let me sample you sometime." Kanato smiles at her and Yui takes a step away from him due to the creepiness of the smile.

"Laito,"

"Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan." The auburn haired boy tips his hat, giving Yui a flirty smile.

"And the last son, Subaru."

"This is a waste of time." The red eyed boy scuffs, looking away.

"And our guardian, Naomi." Reiji points to Naomi who finally looks up from her brooding to give the girl a once over. She would say that Yui was pretty, but due to her constant trembling and stutters, Naomi knew she would break the girl's neck if she had the chance. Besides she reminded her of someone...

"I will let Naomi show you to your room." Reiji finishes off, once again adjusting his glasses.

"B-but this is a mistake! I-" Yui is cut off by Naomi appearing right in front of her, eyes glinting in anger.

"Shut up and follow me, girl." Her mouth falls shut, and Yui finds herself following after the taller girl. It wasn't that she was at a lost of words due to the girl's harshness or anything it was like she was made to follow after her. Yui knew she didn't want to climb those stairs, but her body was moving against her will.

"Aw, but I wanted to show Bitch-chan to her room. Why does Nao-yari have to do it?" Laito pouts but makes no move to follow after the two girls.

"Tch, it should be Ore-sama who does it." Ayato glares at the girl's retreating back,but doesn't get up from his seat. " Not that idiot. What's with her anyway?"

No one answered, but they knew the answer. Naomi was angry. Very angry. And someone will be paying for it later on.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Review for me please!**

 **If there are any mistakes or anything, just tell me kay?**

 **Nao-yari is just the short form of 'Naomi-yariman' which is suppose to mean that Laito is calling Naomi a slut as Yariman means slut... I think :/  
**

 **Next update is next Monday guys! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

 **Sorry for the late update! . No A/n at the bottom loves so please review for me Kay? Love you guys and thank you for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy~!**

 **P.s: who can guess what the name of the song that is written in the chappie? Answer'll be up in the next chappie XD**

* * *

Naomi had a good idea which room would be the human girl's room seeing as she could smell the new scent behind the door. Upon opening it, she spots the suitcase that she was smelling before moving aside and turning around to face the girl. Her pink eyes were taking in her surroundings of the room that was actually the same color as her eyes.

"This will be your room." Naomi says, making Yui look to her. "If you need anything... Just call." She was about to move out the room when the human girl speaks.

"Um...I think I should just call-" Taking the phone from the girl, Naomi raises the phone up to meet her eyes. Once again, they were half lidded as she looks from the phone to the girl. Yui's eyes widen watching as the phone is broken into pieces.

"This will be what will become of you if you try anything, Yui-san. Please don't make me kill you. I really hate killing females." Yui blinks but finds that the girl had disappeared from in front of the door.

"I- I..." Yui bites her lip, tears threatening to fall from eyes. The door was now closed and also closed from the outside. "I don't want to stay here... P-please let me out!"

Naomi ignores the hits on the door from the outside and instead makes her way to a room. Not even bothering to knock, she opens it her eyes landing on the figure who lay on the coach located in the room. Shu doesn't look up and instead lets his arm cover his eyes, an inaudible sigh leaving his lips.

"Can't knock?" comes his voice, but Naomi ignores the question and instead lets the door fall close behind her. Her eye twitches when he doesn't show any emotion when she now stands in front of him.

"Why did Karlheinz contact you?" Shu knew that was what was bothering her. He could have seen how her mouth formed a snarl at the notion of Karlheinz contacting him instead of her.

"You weren't at home when he called. That's all." He really didn't feel like explaining himself to her. Naomi knew this also at the sound of irritation that was leaking into his voice. "That's why you were angry? Because your precious-"

"Don't start with me, Shu." Gripping him by the front of his shirt, Naomi now straddled the young man. Her once half lidded eyes were now set in a glare that would have sent any human cowering. Her words hissed from past her pearl white teeth through her red lips that were set in a snarl. "Say something like that again and I swear-"

"What? You'll kill me?" His half lidded blue eyes meet hers as if waiting for what she would do next. A few seconds later her eyes slowly fixated back into it's half lidded appearance as her hands slowly release the boy's shirt. "Troublesome woman, please remove yourself from off of me. You disrupting my sleep."

Removing herself from on top of the blonde, Naomi fixes her clothes before moving to the door.

It was stupid of her to overreact like that. She was just not there when he had contacted. That was all.

Letting out a sigh, Naomi closes the door behind her and is about to move to her room when she is pinned to the wall. Looking up, she is met with long curly red hair and playful green eyes.

"Laito," She mutters, not making a move to remove from underneath the teen. "You were listening to our conversation, weren't you?"

"Ah~ Of course. I hate seeing Nao-yari so angry..." He lowers his head to her neck. "Even if it turns me on, I hate seeing her like that."

"Go play with your human, Laito. I'm not in the mood." Easily, she pushes the red head away, before beginning to walk away.

"Awah, but I wanna play with Nao-yari~!" His hands slip around her waist, pulling her back. Her voice hitches when his hands move upward under her shirt to her breast. Gripping both his hands, she stops the action and moves from his hands with ease. Turning around, his hands still between hers, she gives the slightly taller boy a glare.

Laito gives her a pout before it slowly moves into a smirk as he lowers his head to meet her forehead, his hair tickling her cheeks.

"Leave me alone, Laito." The words have the teen stopping from his move to lick her ear. Moving back, she releases his hands and turns to walk away.

"You didn't have to pull that trick on me, Nao-yari." He sighs but doesn't make a move to follow the girl.

* * *

 _"Then the boy falls asleep_

 _The flame in the breathing ashes_

 _And one by one_

 _Many dear profiles appear_

 _Thousands of dreams_

 _Drop to the Earth_

 _On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

 _The shining you was born_

 _Even though countless prayers are_

 _Returned to the Earth by the passing millions of years_

 _I will continue to pray_

 _No matter what, continue to shower this child with love_

 _And kiss on the connected hands..."_

Furrowed eyebrows with her eyes moving back and forth behind the pale lids that cover them, Naomi hears the song being repeated in her head. Finally, she opens her eyes and stares up at the white ceiling of her room.

She didn't know why the familiar song interrupted her sleep, but now her once dreamless sleep was filled with images she didn't want to remember. She could see that it was no longer day, with how dark her room was without any light.

A knock on her door has her eyes looking over to the closed dark oak door, not moving to open it. She instead awaits whoever was behind to speak. She even had a good idea who it was.

"Naomi, it is time to leave for school." Reiji's voice makes it way to her ears and slowly she sits up. The door opens to reveal the glasses-wearing teen in his uniform. His red eyes meet hers and she can see the slight frown appearing on his face. She couldn't hide the slight smirk as his eyes move from her breasts that are in plain view to her eyes once again. " I expect you to be dressed in the next five minutes."

With that, he leaves and Naomi lets out a laugh. She couldn't help if she couldn't fall asleep with clothes on. That was just how she was;

A whore through and through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**

 **I'm glad you all loved the last chappie :D And kudos to chibianimefan26 for guessing correct. It was the song from Man... Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo is the name of the song :)**

 **Sorry for the short chappie last time and I hope this is better :)**

* * *

 _'They're all siblings, right?'_ Yui's pink eyes flickered around the car at the various occupants of the vehicle. _'Shouldn't they be more close? Don't they get along?'_

They were all doing their own things; Reiji was reading a book, Shu -who looked as if he was asleep- had earphones in his ears that must have meant he was listening to music, Kanato was talking to his teddy bear which really disturbed Yui, Laito was tapping his foot while a smile was on his lips as he continued to stare at Naomi who blatantly ignored him and instead was staring out the window, and Ayato sat next to her with his mischievous green eyes staring down at her.

"What's on your mind, Chichinashi?" Ayato's sudden voice in the quietness has Yui jumping slightly. "You have a lot of guts defying Ore-sama, _Chichinashi_."

"Please stop calling me that." Yui says, not really liking the nickname. "I have a name; Komori Yui. It is not 'Chichinashi'!"

"Shut up, you're opinion won't matter to me in your lifetime, Chi-chi-nashi." Ayato bared his fangs as he bent his head toward the girl making her move back in fright. But before he can do anything, Reiji shuts his book rather loudly.

"Ayato," he begins, his eyes closing momentarily before reopening again. "How many times must I tell you? Take such activities to your room." The red haired boy lets out a huff but backs off, crossing his arms across his chest. Reiji nods to the box of juice on the small table in the limousine, before motioning to Yui. "That is for you. One hundred percent cranberry juice is the best remedy for blood."

"T-thank you very much." Yui stutters out quietly taking the box. She looks up when she hears a snort to find that the other sole female in the car had looked to her, amusement in her blood red eyes.

Before Naomi could say a snarky comment, Reiji speaks.

"You need not thank me." Reiji says. "You must be fully aware you are our prey and must drink that daily."

Yui gasps before she feels her body begin to tremble. She was sure it was in fear.

"Look, her teeth are chattering." Kanato points out with a smile. He looks to his teddy bear before continuing. "Teddy, when mortals feel fear, they reflect it with this sort of behavior. It's funny, so have a _good look_."

Naomi lets out a sigh already wishing to be out of the vehicle. Blocking out the boys' teasing toward the human girl, Naomi continues to stare out the window. Awaiting the time when she could go to class free of them all.

* * *

"Ne, Nao-yari, stop ignoring me." Naomi didn't turn at the poke in her back and instead continued to take the notes from off the chalkboard the teacher had left for them to copy. A pout appears on the fedora-wearing Sakamaki's face as he pauses in his failed attempt at getting Naomi's attention. A smirk suddenly appears on his face as he places the pencil he was using on the black haired girl's neck before slowly bringing it down her back.

Naomi freezes in writing to look around and give the still smirking boy a glare, which he returns with a kiss blown to her.

It was their second period, and her once peaceful morning turned bitter since Laito had the same subject with her. It couldn't have been Kanato, or even Ayato. It had to be the overbearing Laito. She would have even taken the whiny human girl, Yui, over the boy. But, she had to live with it.

"Don't you think Naomi-chan and Laito-kun would make a perfect couple?"

"Eh? You think so too?"

"I thought I was the only one!"

"Kya! I wonder what their children would look like!"

Goddammit, she might have to live with the fact that she had to spend her Chemistry class with a pervert, but that didn't mean that she had to be surrounded by stupid hormonal teenage girls talking about the pervert.

"Hana-chan, Inori-chan, Fumu-chan, please don't speak about me while I'm right here and can hear you." The three girls stare blankly at the smiling black haired girl before all three are swooning in their seats with apologetic smiles on their faces.

"Sorry, Naomi-chan, it won't happen again!" Hana, the leader of the two states, as the other nod their heads vigorously. Naomi could feel her smile slipping so she turns away from the three human girls, and tried to ignore the snickers from behind her.

"That trick of yours is very useful, isn't it, Nao-yari?" Laito didn't expect an answer and instead continued to chuckle to himself.

* * *

Yui really didn't feel like having any more classes with Ayato or Kanato. She didn't feel like having classes with any of them. So that was how she found herself trying to find a hiding place to hide from the houseful of vampires. It was lunch time, and she had a good feeling what most of them wanted for lunch.

The young blonde comes across a room that didn't seemed to be used and quickly shut the door behind her. Looking around, she could see that indeed it wasn't used if the dusty furniture had anything to say about it. All she had to do was stay here until lunch hour was over, she wasn't particularly hungry anyway. She could go without lunch for one day.

A sudden noise has Yui straightening from her brace on the wall. It was the sound of someone's voice. Frowning, she moved through the aisle to the back of the unused classroom to where a door lay shut. Even though she had heard it once, she knew it came from the locked door. It was loud enough to confirm that.

She really didn't know what to expect when she slid the door open. Yui regretted it though; opening that door. Because before stood Naomi with a limp male facing her as she continued to feed from his neck. Yui lets out a gasp at the sight and Naomi's red eyes snap to her.

Yui begins to back away when she sees that Naomi begins to move.

Letting out a sigh, Naomi retracts her mouth from the brown haired male's neck not bothering to wipe her lips clean of the blood that might have leaked from her feeding. The teenage boy that stood only an inch taller than the black haired vampire, began to sway on his feet.

"You just had to cut my lunch break short, huh?" Naomi grips the male's shoulders and stares at him. She couldn't remember his name,but she had made him follow her here after Chemistry class. She was annoyed and hungry, so Naomi really didn't care how pissed Reiji would be if he found out- which she knew he would- that she actually fed inside the school.

"Why don't you go eat lunch and forget what happened here, alright?" His once half lidded eyes, now widen in surprise.

"Are you sure, Naomi-chan? I could-"

"Go." Fixing his shirt to hide the bite, Naomi gives him a slight smile before turning him around. Yui quickly moves out the way so that the boy could pass. He didn't even look twice at her and instead, just left the abandoned classroom.

"Why did you just let him go?" Seeing as Naomi didn't seem all that angry, Yui thought she could at least ask that question. Naomi looks up from fixing her uniform to give Yui a look. "I-I mean isn't he going to tell..."

"It's because I charmed him not to tell." Naomi cuts the girl off as she slides the closet door shut and she walks past a confused Yui. Sliding the door that led out of the class open, Naomi looked back to see that Yui was looking at her in confusion. Naomi gives the girl a smirk. "You can hide in here or you can come with me."

Yui really didn't know how Naomi knew she was hiding, but she didn't question it. She was a vampire after all.

"I promise you I won't bite you." Naomi's red eyes hold amusement when the human girl begins to walk toward her. "Yet." The one word has Yui pausing in her tracks, which makes Naomi giggle. "I'm joking."

Yui lets out a sigh. She really hoped that she was only joking.

She didn't really think she could take another bite for the day, not after the one Ayato give her anyway.

* * *

 **So... Naomi can 'charm' people... Hm... What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, as school is opening on Monday prepare yourself for unpredictable updates, kay? I don't know when I will be able to, but I will try my best. Please try and understand, as I'm going into my last year of high school (YAY ME! lol)**

 **So... Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
